The True Me
by faLLen-dreamz
Summary: It was all a lie. Her life was a lie, her actions were a lie. She wore a mask so well made that no one could see into the real her. Why? To keep herself from getting hurt. PG for mild cursing.


This is a story about a girl who keeps her true self, hidden away from everyone. Even her friends and family dont really know who she is, at times. She wears a perfect mask, never once wavering... but maybe now is the time for the mask to start slipping off. Guess what? Its a InoShik story, so deal with it. I'm writing stories on other naruto characters too. So if you dont like this one, read the other ones.

Disclaimer: sigh, I dont own Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. (though like everyone else, i wish i did)

* * *

The True Me.

Chapter 1: There's no difference between Teardrops and the Rain

* * *

_I cant believe it, whats wrong with me? I feel so lost, so empty. This isnt me...is it? I dont know anymore, i dont know anything anymore. I'm lost, falling into a dark abyss, with no one to save me...._

* * *

The rain was pouring as a lone figure walked down the near empty road. It was obvious that no one, or at least, very little people, would be out in this weather."Urg, my hair is all tangled and dirty," she muttered to herself as she fruitlessly ran her fingers through her hair. Busying trying to un-knot her hair, she realized it was useless especially since it was still raining. Not watching where she was going, she tripped and fell sprawled onto the ground. She sighed in resignation as she found herself in a puddle. She _definitely_ needed a shower now.

"Ino-pig, what are you doing in a puddle?"

Ino couldn't help but groan as she heard the familiar voice. Just what she needed... her old friend, now rival, Sakura stood above her, her eyebrows cocked in confusion.

"Nothing, high forehead girl,"

For some reason, Ino didn't feel the usual satisfaction of seeing Sakura's face turn red at her words.

"what are you talking about, Ino-pig?"

Sakura turned around and sauntered off, calling over her shoulder,

"At least I'm not the one all muddy and in the water... and guess what? I'm going to be seeing Sasuke-kun!"

She stuck her tongue out and walked over, obviously enjoying the discomfort that thought had caused Ino. But, surprisingly enough, Ino didn't care...at all.

Ino just sat there, even as Sakura turned the corner. Could the day get any worse? She slowly got up, looking at her outfit. Forehead girl was right, her clothes was all muddy and her hair was all wet and dripping now. Seeing that the odds of making it home without falling into puddles again, were against her, she trudged towards the nearest shelter she could see, a peach blossom tree.

With its large thick branches and leaves, it was a pretty good place to go under, seeing most of the rain didnt go through the branches. Eyeing her dirty clothes, Ino doubted that it could get any dirtier and climbed up onto a branch, looking over Konohana village. It was quiet now, with only the sound of the rain striking the tree and the ground. Ino leaned against the tree, she felt like crying for some reason. "Stupid rain, making me all depressed," She muttered even though she knew it had nothing to do with the rain, nothing at all.

Her life was a mess right now....

She was arguing with her parents, her feud with Sakura was getting larger and at the same time, more pointless. She realized she didnt love Sasuke, but kept the appearance up, her team and her were getting more and more distant.... and she realized that her life was going in the wrong direction.

A tear slipped down her face, but she didn't pay attention to it. How long has it been, since she cried? Ever since _that_ event, she had promised herself never to cry again. But here she was, sitting in the peach blossom tree with hot tears falling down her face. What was wrong with her?

The thing was... she didnt know.

Hearing the sound of a lone person coming, she didnt look down, but continued staring up at the large branches, and at the dark gray sky. Her tears were starting to dry now, and she was starting to feel calm again, though her insides were in turmoil.

"Ino! What are you doing?"

I know this is was short (in my standards at least), I'm still editing it so sorry. But please review anyway, and i'll look at any suggestions you give me. Thanks!


End file.
